concrete angel
by blu-babe
Summary: it's a sad song fic, it has no actual speaking from the characters, but i think it's pretty good, please R&R this is one of the saddest songs.
1. the concrete angel

A small girl, around 13, woke up for another night of horrible haunting dreams, her mother, father, brother and sister were all around her, telling he it's her fault they died. She stood up and looked in the mirror, she had bruises everywhere. She pulled a black linen dress over her head. The sleeves had lace on the cuffs, she didn't really like this dress but naraku insisted that she wear it. She grabbed an apple and ran from the house before he'd even woken up.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

She stepped into the classroom and everyone turned to face her, she was late again because naraku's 'friends' had decided to say good morning when they saw her running to school. She pulled a big black hat over her face to hide the new cuts and bruises and sat in the back of the room. She had no friends and no real family, even if the court said that naraku was her brother she was sure he'd bribed them. She hadn't noticed a new kid sitting in the back, right next to her.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born **

He looked at her with question in his eyes, he'd heard about her from the other kids and didn't know why she seemed so sad. It took all of her will power not to look him in the eyes, if she did he'd see the bruises and suspect something. After school she slowly treged home. The rain was pouring down and the side walk was muddy, she ignored the kids throwing mudd at her, and the cars that splashed her with the water on the street. She prayed that someday a car would stop and her mother would jump out and take her home.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel **

She slipped up to her room and did her homework, she didn't move when naraku pushed a small bowl of rice into her room. He'd be back and if she'd moved he'd beat her, or perhaps it would be kagura, she knew kanna wouldn't but feared her just the same. If she were to die, no one would notice, no one would weep, there was no one that even cared anymore. The sound of her door opening, and the stench of stale drink made her look up, he was here, he was boing to kill her. He approached her bed and hit her.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late **

He never stopped until she cried, but shee did not cry this time, she allowed him to do it, he beat her until she was no more than a corpse. He laughed when she stopped moving. He'd never have to see her again, altho he would miss the beatings, he would not miss her.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel **

The police came when naraku called them, he claimed that she had been beaten by an intruder, and he had not been able to aid her in time. On her death certificate they wrote murder, on her head stone, they made it eligant, and wrote a prayer for her to reach heaven un-harmed. No one came to visit, no one that is except a young man, 5 days after her death. He had met her only once and yet knew she was not nobody, but somebody.

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

She watched from heaven, hand in hand with her mother as the young man left a boquet of flowers. She knew who he was, the new boy from school, he'd never once said a word to her, and yet he came every week with flowers for her. As the years past two more came with him. They wished they could've know her better but they knew she was happy and her dreams she wrote on a piece of paper, she'd put in his locker, were coming true.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

_This fanfic was, of course, inspired by Martina McBride and her lovley, yet sad song, concrete angel. I know there are probably a few fanfics out there like this one, but sad type fanfics are my strong point._

_Thank you for reading it, please R&R, I might make more song fics and add them onto this one. I have another song fic it's called: one mistake and a cold heart_


	2. the note it's just the note

The note:

New-kid,

Do not weep, I know I sadden you, I am no one, so don't cry for me. Soon I will die and be free; my mother will save me in heaven. My dreams will take me there, and god will be sure of it.

_He stared at the paper, she knew he cared, but wanted him not to cry. How had she known? She had not even looked him in the eye._

I beg of you not to interfere, butmy life of pain and missery will end tonight, I wanted you to know before I leave, you seem like some one from a dream.

_A tear slipped down his cheek, she was the same age as him and knew she would die. She would never again see the day or feel the gentle wind._

I feel that I knew you once and never said good-bye. So now I shall, good-bye and please do not tell anyone of this note, not until I'm dead.

It was sighned with a small heart, and a scribbled name.

_Kagome higurashi_

AN- I just thought this might be a good add on and ya, so I hope you liked it.


End file.
